


The lipstick kiss

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Series: Doctor Who AUs [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Paperman (2012) Fusion, Cute, Disney, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: The lipsticked plane sailed away, flying almost lazily through the air until it took a sharp turn into an alleyway between two buildings.  If anyone had looked down that alley, they would have been surprised by what they found - a dead end completely filled with paper airplanes.  The plane with the lipstick kiss lay at the entrance to the alley.





	The lipstick kiss

He stood on the platform of the train station, keeping the files that he needed tucked tightly under one arm. He hoped that the wind wouldn't be enough to blow them away, but that wish was most likely in vain. It seemed to be doing that to everything else, he couldn't help but think crossly as the wind blew his hair into his face again. He pushed his fringe out of his face again, huffing slightly in irritation.

A piece of paper hit his shoulder, and he frowned at it for a moment before it blew away. Then it happened. A small blonde blur passed by, making him do a double take. A woman raced by, chasing after the paper with a small grimace of determination. A tiny smile slowly grew on his face as he watched her chase after the papers, stuffing each one back into a small blue book clutched tightly in one hand when she caught it.

Once she had caught everything she walked over to stand next to him, her heels clicking against the concrete of the train terminal as she flipped through her book, shoving papers back into their proper places and making sure that everything was intact. He quickly turned to face forward again, acting as though he hadn't just been staring at her.

If anyone ever asked, he'd insist that he just wanted to make sure that she hadn't left any papers behind, and that's why he looked. After all, littering was a terrible thing to do, he reasoned. If he had to go to his boring job and fill out boring papers all day, than he would at least have done something good to help him get through the rest of the day. So he looked. He caught another glimpse of blonde hair, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the way it corkscrewed wildly in every direction.

And then, he had to double-check, he rationalized. After all, he hadn't gotten the best look the first time. He might have missed a paper. So he checked again.

But then he saw her face, and stopped trying to rationalize why he kept looking in her direction. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors, her skin tanned honey gold to match the lion’s mane that she called hair. Her suit clung to every curve, and long legs were finished off with spiked heels that were almost enough to make him nervous.

The next time that he tried to sneak a glance at her, she was already looking at him. A tiny smirk pulled at the corners of her lips, and he could feel the tips of his ears turning red. He looked away, nervously reaching up to adjust his bow tie.

Another strong gust of wind came along with the next train, and a single form blew out of the file he was holding and hit her in the face. He turned to face her, an apology already forming on his lips.

He quickly pulled the paper off of her face, and his heart fluttered when he saw her. A few curls had blown into her face with the gust of wind, but she hadn't noticed a thing because her eyes were screwed shut, nose scrunched up and mouth twitched to one side. It should look strange, and it did - but it was strangely endearing as well, he couldn't help but think. 

She opened her eyes after a moment, tucking the stray bits of hair back behind her ear, and smiled before fixating on the paper in his hand.

She let out a low laugh, and he stared at her in confusion for a moment. It was one of the most beautiful sounds that he had ever heard, but he had absolutely no idea why she was laughing in the first place. He quickly checked to make sure he hadn't spilled anything on himself that morning in his rush to leave his flat, then looked at the paper that was still clutched tightly in his hand.

A perfectly formed lipstick kiss was on the form, right where someone would usually sign their name. He pointed at it, giggling slightly before looking back up to - hopefully - ask her her name.

But she was gone.

He spun around, searching the platform for her. There. She was boarding a train, settling down into a seat as she looked out the window. Their eyes met for a moment, a bit of sadness passing between them at what would never happen. After all, what were the odds of two strangers ever meeting again?


End file.
